digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrome Digizoid
is a Digital World metal refined from , itself derived from the special . Huanglong Ore is an incredibly scarce virtual ore that can only be found underground. It can only be scratched by other Huanglong Ore, and so it cannot be compared with other minerals and metals, and its absolute hardness is impossible to measure. Despite this, it also has profound weight, so it is not suitable for things like weapons or armor. Although living things can unify with Huanglong Ore, it takes even more years than those since the age of myth, and so Fanglongmon is the only Digimon that has currently been discovered to have unified with it.[http://digimobile.jp/index.php/digimon/data?mdk=FJsJXfODqQ0%3D Digimon Life: Huanglongmon] However, Groundramon, which prefers to inhabit veins of the rare ore, has been found to have elements of Huanglong Ore comprising the scales covering its body.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/groundramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Groundramon] Chrondigizoit resolves these weaknesses, and is said to be a more excellent rare metal. The formal name of the Chrondigizoit Metal used by Metal-species Digimon is "Chrondigizoit Hybrid Organism alloy", and is abbreviated as "CHO-alloy". Chrondigizoit alloy is an intermediate material between Chrondigizoit Metal and living tissue, so it is able to integrate with living tissue, and it possesses both the super-hard firmness of Chrondigizoit, as well as the smoothness of living tissue.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalseadramon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalSeadramon] Chrome Digizoid is commonly used by Metal-species Digimon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metaletemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalEtemon], as it is the strongest metal in the Digital World, and is vulnerable only to the strongest of attacks and other Chrome Digizoid. Despite being a metal, it is flexible enough to be used for constructing wings.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/exsaon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Examon][http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/ravmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Ravemon] Certain beings also attained sentience due to their Chrome Digizoid composition.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/hiandromon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: HiAndromon] Many Digimon incorporate it in their weapons or armor, and it can even be grafted directly to the user's body.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/chronicle/30/dm-04.html Digimon Chronicle 3.0: Magnamon X] Chrome Digizoid mines are often surrounded by a solid layer of bedrock, so the Digimon who work in them, like LoaderLiomon, must boast both power and stamina, as well as top-class performance.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/loaderliomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: LoaderLiomon] While the basic form of Chrome Digizoid is quite strong on its own, it is possible to refine it into five chromatic variations with unique abilities. These refined alloys can then be hybridized into even more powerful forms.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/city/gallery/pendulum-x/DUKEMON.html Digimon Pendulum X: Dukemon X] Variations Black Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid with unclear properties. The only known user of Black Digizoid is Craniamon, whose Black Digizoid armor allows it to generate its weapon and shield by accessing the data of its armor.[http://www.digimon.channel.or.jp/digiviceburst/evolution/p-list-clenium.html Digivice Burst: Craniummon] Blue Digizoid is the lightest and rarest alloy of Chrome Digizoid, and it provides phenomenal agility to its users.[http://www10.channel.or.jp/digimon/accel/evo/pic.php3?type=n&id=3_595 Digimon Accel: Nature Genome: UlforceV-dramon] However, it has poor speed in water.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/neptunemon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Neptunemon] Gold Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that hardens during battle, until it enters a state in which it glows, and renders the user completely invulnerable. Obsidian Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid with unclear properties. The only known user of Obsidian Digizoid is JagerLoweemon.Bo-805: KaiserLeomon Red Digizoid is an alloy of Chrome Digizoid that provides phenomenal defensive power to its users.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/sleipmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Sleipmon]Digimon Next character bios (Volume 3) List of Digimon who use Chrome Digizoid ;Basic *Agumon: Battle Hawk *BlackWarGrowlmon: Armor *ChaosGallantmon: Armor, Balmung, Gorgon *Dinohyumon: Akinakes''Digimon World DS'' *Dorumon: Dino Tooth *Dynasmon: Armor *Examon: Caledfwlch *Gallantmon: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Grani *Guilmon: Kurenai-maru *HiAndromon: Body, Bio-Synapse circuits *Knightmon: Armor *Magnamon: Armor *Maildramon: Armor *Megidramon: Body *MetalEtemon: Full metal coating *MetalGreymon: Claws *MirageGaogamon: Scale armour *Peacockmon *Pukumon: Metal Head *Ravemon: Wings *Reptiledramon: Armor *RizeGreymon: Trident Revolver *Sagittarimon: Arrows *Slayerdramon: Armor *TyrantKabuterimon: Shell *Veemon: Long Sword *VictoryGreymon: Armor *WarGreymon: Armor, Dramon Destroyers *WarGrowlmon: Armor *Zudomon: Thor's Hammer ;Black *Craniamon: Armor ;Blue *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Neptunmon: Scalemail *UlforceVeedramon: Armor ;Gold *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Magnamon X: Armor *ZekeGreymon: Body armor *Shoutmon DX: Body armor *Shoutmon X7: Body armor ;Obsidian *JagerLoweemon ;Red *Chaosdramon: Body *Gallantmon X: Armor, Gram, Aegis *Kentaurosmon: Armor Notes and References